Small Bump
by jonn3y5
Summary: I hate that man. He fucked me in a closet and then walked away. I don't even know how to feel. I am numb, alone and pregnant with the presidents baby. I know what's right but let's face it. I have love this small bump more than I have ever loved anything. I know what's right but am I strong enough to do it
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is my third scandal fanfic. I wanted to take a different approach on Fitz and Olivia. I know what your thinking this isn't new this is the same old Olivia gets pregnant bullshit but I'm going to throw in a twist that hopefully you guys will like. I will be putting this in different pov. Mostly Olivia's and Fitz's but this chapter in 3rd person as a starter so please read and review and most importantly enjoy! :)

Olivia stands there and watches him round the corner with cyrus. his venomous words still stinging her. She feels the tears start to surface but she just shakes them off and walks out the church. She climbs into her car and the driver starts to drive. She looks out the window as his words play over and over cutting her each time. Olivia walks into her apartment and closes the door. She flicks on the light and looks around. She undos the belt that is tying her jacket close and walks to the couch. She sets her purse down and kicks off her shoes. She can't believe it. How could all of her will power dissolve around that man. She had the control and the power when her hand smacked his face forcefully. But those grey eyes bore into her and she melted. She feels dirty and almost used. She closes her eyes but all she sees is his eyes as he walks towards her like a predator who craves his prey. She feels his hands as the roam her body and she heats up and immediately heats up. She stands up abruptly and storms to her room. She throws on her swim gear and jogs down the stairs and out to the swimming pool. She dives in as soon as she gets there and kicks at the water angrily. She swims a few laps before stopping and hanging onto the wall. She pulls off her goggles and throws them across the concrete. She tastes the chlorine against her lips as the tears fall down her face. The saltiness of her tears mixed with the strong taste of the chlorine is enough to make her climb out the pool and walks over to her towel. She wraps it around her body and climbs back up the stairs to her apartment. When she gets inside she closes the door and presses her back onto it. She leans her head back before walking to her bathroom. She turns her shower on and strips her bathing suit off. She looks into the mirror and looks at the marks that are on her collar bone. She traces them with her fingertips. She closes her eyes and shakes off the ache in her heart. She walks to the shower and steps in. The scaling water falls over her frozen body as she stands there. Thoughts consuming her. When the water starts to cool, she leaves the shower and dresses in old sweats and a worn out T-shirt. She sits on her bed and falls backwards. She stares at the ceiling and closes her eyes.

So tell me what you think. Leave you thoughts:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back with another update. I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews and to keep them up:) enjoy!

Olivia's POV

"You know Abby, I'm going to see you in less than two minutes" I say into the phone trying to hear over the busy streets. I can hear Abby laugh and breathe into the phone.

"Well I wanted to make sure we were on the same page" she says as I see her turn the corner and walk towards me. I smile and make eye contact with her.

"I think we are on the same page" I hang up and walk towards her. She smiles and continues to walk. When I finally reach her she stops and looks at me.

"How did it go" she says. I know what she is asking. I have been sick and extremely tired for the past few weeks so I went to go see the doctor. Turns out that I am pregnant, and I know exactly who the father is.

"I don't have cancer Abby." She brightens up and hug me.

"Ok good, because I was on web MD and-"

"I'm pregnant" I cut her off. Her smile fades and she looks around seeing who heard. I start to walk and she walks with me.

"Liv who is the father?" I hear her ask from the side of me. No one really knows about my affair with Fitz besides Huck and I'm not ready to tell the details of it to any one. The words he said to me at the funeral and at the baptism still hurt and it hurts even more to know now I am pregnant with his child.

"Olivia!" Abby pulls me to a stop and I look back at her. Her face is etched with worry as she looks at me. I avoid her eyes and I look down.

"That's not important Abby, what's important is my options." I say as I look up at her. Her face quickly changes from worry to confusion.

"Options, Liv what options."

"Adoption and abortion." I look down and pull out pamphlets from my purse. She looks at me and presses them downwards and out of my hands.

"Liv-"

"No Abby this is my choice, my baby"

"That's my point Liv, your baby. This little thing is apart of you are you really ready to get rid of it" she says before walking away. I watch her walk and I don't have the energy to call after her or go after her. I stand there and stare as she turns the corner.

0000000000000  
Fitz POV

I stand in the shower as I let the scotch burn down my throat and the water fall over my head. She still loves me. The way she moaned when I kissed her and way her nails dug into my skin. I take another sip of my scotch and I step out of the shower. I wrap a towel over my waist and I walk over to the mirror. I close my eyes and all I see is Olivia. Damn her! She betrayed me, lied to me and made me love her and now I'm stuck. My heart is with her and its killing me. I finish off my scotch and I start to get ready for the day. I avoid the mirror at all costs. I know when I look in the mirror I see her. When I am finish getting dressed I walk down to the oval and I get a glass of scotch. I walk over to the window and look out across the lawn. I sip on the scotch and I smile. I imagine my children running across the lawn laughter filling this empty place. I imagine Olivia walking in and holding me from behind as I watch our children play. I can hear their laughter and feel Olivia's arms around me. I turn away from the window and I set my glass down and I walk over to the couch. I close my eyes and I lean back against the couch. I hear foot steps and the door open.

"Fitz I-" I put my finger up to stop Mellie from talking. I take a deep breath before sitting up and opening my eyes. I stand up slowly and I look at her.

"Can I help you Mellie?" She looks at me with questioning eyes and I turn to walk to me desk.

"Fitz are you ok?" She starts walking towards me and I turn and sit on the edge of my desk.

"Can I help you Mellie" I say completely ignoring her question. Does it look like I'm ok. I'm already buzzed and its only 9 am.

"I need you to sign this for Cyrus" she hands me papers that are stapled together. I take them and look at them before looking back at her.

"Is that all?" She nods and I stand to sit in my chair. She stays and stares at me momentarily before walking out as quickly as she came in. I sit in my chair and I open the drawer next to my desk and I pull out a framed picture of Olivia and I. I took it when I snuck off to her room one of the many nights we were together during to campaign. She was asleep against my chest and I was holding her to me tightly. This was before all the lies and deception started. I know she didn't get to tell her side of the story but honestly I don't want to hear it right now. I set the picture back in my drawer and I close it. I close my eyes and I think about how she is my one and only.

000000000000

Olivia's POV

I set my bag down as I walk into my house. This isn't who I am. I pull the pamphlets out and I stare at them without opening them. Was Abby right? Can I get rid of this part of me? More importantly can I get rid of this part of Fitz. I love him even though I hate how he treated me. This baby deserves to live no matter how much it's father hates me right now. It deserves to be given a chance to ?

So kind of cliffy what do you guys think. I just want to say thank you for the reviews and to keep them up. I love them. So review:)


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sits on the examination table and swings her feet and observes her surroundings. The posters of happy pregnant women but a butter taste in her mouth as she thinks about her situation. She turns always from the posters and looks down at her swinging feet. She notices slight changes in her body since she found out she was pregnant. Her feet starting to swell lightly, her breast getting more and more sensitive and her weight gain. It is not noticeable to the naked eye but to Olivia Pope it is more than noticeable. She looks up and sees her doctor walk in. She smiles softly and her doctor does the same.

"How are we today Olivia?" Olivia nods and sits forward.

"Good, nice and tired" Olivia says as

Her doctor gives her a laugh.

"Well something has to slow you down" Olivia smiles and looks around.

"Well based on what you have filled out you are already two months pregnant, so it looks like its to late for an abortion but I'm sure adoption is still on the table" Olivia forces a smile.

"I'm still thinking" her doctor nods and sets her chart down.

"Alright, we are going to do a check up and an ultra sound just to see how the baby is doing and to make sure it is developing according to plan" Olivia nods and lays down. She taps her fingers lightly as she stares at the ceiling. She hears her doctor makes sounds of approval and she just laughs to herself. How funny would this be if it was a male doctor Fitz would- Fitz. She stops and clenches her hands. She tried to contact him but his plan was to ignore her and her plan was to- well she didn't have a plan but she was working on it. She hears the doctor slip off his gloves and look at her.

"Things look good down here. Lets see what's happening in there" she sits next to her in an office chair and pulls out a squeeze bottle.

"Pull up your shirt and pull down your pants just so I can have access to your stomach." The doctor instructs. Olivia nods and does exactly what she instructs.

"This will be cold" the doctor warns and Olivia nods. The clear gel get squirted on her stomach which is starting to round and the doctor brings out a small wand and runs it across her belly. She switches on a monitor that shows black at first but then a small white object comes into view. She squints her eyes but she can finally see the outline of her baby. The doctor smiles when Olivia's facial expressions soften. The doctor switches on another monitor and a faster swishing sound fills the room.

"That Olivia is your baby's heart beat." Olivia starts to form tears in her eyes and she leans her head back listening to it. She closes her eyes and the doctor smiles.

When the doctor is finished she turns everything off and hands Olivia paper towels to wipe the gel off her stomach. Olivia sits up slowly and the doctor hands her ultra sound pictures and a DVD.

"That is a recording of your baby's heart beat" the doctor says responding to Olivia's confused expression.

"We will see you in 3 weeks Olivia." The doctor smiles and leaves. Olivia nods and walks out a few minutes after we doctor and slowly returns to her car. She had just heard the most beautiful sound in the world and she was beyond words.

0000000000000

Fitz ears quietly as Mellie talks about her day at a charity event.

"As much as I love playing mrs. First Lady I would love to be behind the action of the White House" she smiles brightly at Fitz. She looks at him and her smile falters.

"Fitz?" Fitz looks up from his plate.

"Hmm?" He looks at her and Mellie stares at him.

"What is it?" He shakes his head and stands up.

"I just have a lot of work to do" she walks over and kisses her on her cheek before walking out of the dining room and into the oval. He shuts the door and walks slowly to his chair. He can't seem to shake the though of Olivia. Her smell, her touch, even her sound is invading his mind. He sits down at his desk and looks around. He is here because of her. If she was just honest he could have had a life with her. Married living somewhere maybe a baby. He shakes his head and looks at the paper work on his desk. He tries to work for several minutes before giving up and walking out his office and opening the door. Tom looks at him and Fitz walks. Tom follows him and Fitz walks out side. Lets go for a ride. Tom nods and opens the door for him.

Where is Fitz going? Olivia heard and saw the baby. What do you guys think leave me your thoughts :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry its been so long I have ran out of ideas so some ideas in your reviews will be great. I really love your love and thoughts so don't be shy. Thanks and enjoy:)**

Olivia sits on her couch and traces the top of her cup with her finger. She listens to the TV play as mindlessly stares at it. So many thoughts run through her head. Something is growing inside of her. Half of her and half of Fitz. She hates to admit it but she needs him. She tucks her legs under her butt and sighs. She watches the TV play for a few more minutes before standing up and retrieving her purse. She pulls out the DVD and puts it into her DVD player. She presses play and the heartbeat fills her home making her feel warmer. Maybe this was they key-her key to happiness. Her mind eases and she calms as every beat plays. She holds her mug up to her face and the steam warms her even further. Her phones starts to ring and she picks up her remote and pauses the disk before picking up her phone.

"Pope" she answers.

"Liv?" Her breath hitches as the voice and she closes her eyes.

"Edison." She says as she sets her mug down.

"Can we talk" she closes her eyes again and breathes in.

"I'm out side." She scrunches her face before standing up and padding to her door and looking out the peep hole. She sighs when she is met with the sight of Edison holding his phone to his ear and looking down at his shoes. She hangs up her phone and opens the door. He pulls his phone from his ear and looks at her. She leans against the door post and watches him. He brushes past her and into the house.

"Yes please come in make your self at home." She holds her hand out before dropping it loudly at her side. He looks at her.

"You don't have to be rude about it Liv" Olivia rolls her eyes and looks at him.

"Didn't have to barge into my house" she walks over to the couch and sits down.

"It was my house to at one point Olivia."

"Is there something you needed Edison" she sighs and picks up her mug. Edison stand by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"We belong together Liv." He says quietly. Olivia shakes her head and leans against the couch.

"No one ever belongs together" she takes a sip from her mug and Edison picks up the controller.

"What were you watching" Olivia chokes on her drink and stand up setting her mug down.

"Give me the to the Edison." She holds her hand out and Edison looks at her curiously.

"Must be serious" he plays with the remote In his hand successfully dodging Olivia when she tries to reach for it.

"Edison. Give it" she holds out her hand and Edison smiles.

"For a kiss" she looks at him disgusted.

"Fuck you" he shakes his head and presses play and the fluttering sounds fills the room. Edison's smirk falls and he listens and look at Olivia.

"Liv are you pregnant?" She looks at him.

"Get out" he shakes his head.

"That is my baby Olivia I'm not going any where" she freezes and looks at him. His baby? He thinks she would ever let him get her pregnant.

"Out" she walks towards him and places her hands on his chest and pushes him out. He puts his hands over hers.

"This isn't over Liv" she pulls her hands away and closes the door in his face. She sighs and leans on the door wipes the hair from her face. She listens to the on going flutters and looks at the screen to see a little black and white moving around. She slides down the door and runs a hand through her hair. She breathes in a shaky breath and lets the tears fall. She sobs against the door for a few minutes until she hears a knock. She jumps but stays seated.

"Go away" she says with tear filling her voice. The visitor keeps knocking and she sighs frustrated and stands and rips the door open.

"WHAT?!" She looks at her visitor and her cries halt and she smiles.

"Is that anyway to greet your brother" she smiles with her sobs and runs into his arms.

"Hey I'm here" she smiles against his chest and continues to cry. He wraps his arms around her tightly.

"It's ok Liv" he kiss her head. She cries and he takes her inside and shuts the door.

Fitz sits on the memorial steps and looks out across the city. She looks as secret service moves around him. He looks down at his feet and look back up. He misses her. Her smell overwhelms his thoughts. She loves him and he loves her as much as he denies it, he loves her. The cruel words he said to her to get her to walk away and move on was just an act. He stands up and stuff his hands in his pockets. It's over. It's really over. He shakes his head and walks to the car.

**Edison is gross. Haha alright that's it for now. Review tell me what you think and want to see happen an you night see your idea an I will give you a shout out:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back:) thanks to some inspiration from a reviewer I am updating so enjoy:)**

"Food, food, food" Olivia's brother Caleb chants as he goes through Olivia's pantry and refrigerator.

"What are you doing" Olivia says from behind him. He turns to see his sister in her white tee shirt, her white cardigan and silk bottoms. He smiles.

"Oh you know doing what any normal human would do. Eat" he turns back around. "Where is all your food Liv. You look healthy and you have money so your not starving" he turns around to see his sister holding out a package of popcorn. He takes it and inspects it.

"Really Liv. Popcorn. This is not food" he sets it on her counter.

"It is food." She jumps up on the counter and watches her brother rifle through her cabinets a bit more.

"I hope the emergency was you have never been to a grocery store and need help because I don't know what you have been living off of" he pulls out a bottle of wine and drinks it straight from the bottle.

"Were you raised on a farm" she hops off the counter and takes out a wine glass.

"As a matter of fact-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Olivia cuts him off and walks in the living room. Caleb takes another sip from the bottle before following her.

"What's the problem Liv? Hmm? What's got you calling your brother." Caleb watches her sit on the couch and he sits next to her.

"I don't know what to do Caleb. I'm so lost and confused all I want to do Is curl up in bed and never come out" Olivia's tears start back up and Caleb walks over to her.

"Shhhhh." He pulls her to his chest.

"I got you Liv, what ever it is, I got you." Liv looks up at him, her tears brown eyes softening Caleb's hold and he kisses her forehead shutting his eyes.

"What's got you like this Liv" he says his voice full of emotion. Caleb and Olivia always have been close. Caleb always took on the world with Olivia when they were smaller. They fought and defended each other. Caleb's first fight was against a girl who was calling Olivia ugly in the third grade, and Olivia's first insults were spewed at a boy trying to spread rumors about her brother. They were always at each others beck and call. When she was hurt he was hurt and vise versa.

Caleb continues to soothe Olivia and when she calms down she looks up at him and he smiles. He green eyes shine through his tears and she smiles. He gets his eyes from their mother. He is the only kid with green eyes so he was always the outcast with their other siblings but Olivia always loved him. He smiles at her.

"Ready?" He asks softly. She nods and sits up to look him square in the eye.

"I'm pregnant" she says softly. Caleb sits there for a second processing. Olivia watches him and jumps when he jumps up.

"Woohoo I'm gunna be an uncle." He jumps over the couch and does a back flip.

"Caleb" she chastises him. "You are going to hurt yourself" Olivia says watching him walk back over to her.

"And the parenting begins" Caleb jokes and laughs when Olivia slaps his arm playfully.

"This isn't funny" she tries to hold back her laughs.

"Your right Liv this is great. You should be excited why aren't you excited." Olivia shrugs her shoulders and leans back against the couch.

"Are you scared? You shouldn't be" Olivia looks down at her hands.

"What if the father rejects me and the baby" Olivia puts a hand over her still flat belly and looks down.

"Then he is an idiot, but you don't know until you try" Caleb hooks a finger under Olivia's chin and looks her in the eyes.

"Your right." She smiles and hugs him. He hugs back.

"Now I'm going to go buy you some food, you can't starve the precious baby now can you." She smiles and watches him put his jacket and shoes on.

"I will be back" he walks out the door and closes it behind him. Olivia still wasn't sure if she was ready to tell Fitz but Caleb was right. He was going to be a father, again, he needed to know. Olivia hears a knock and laughs out loud. She swings it open.

"You have no idea how to get...to...the.." She trails off and looks up at the man who stole her heart.

"Fitz" she breaths out. He looks at her up and down.

"Hi" they stare at each other before Olivia breaks the gaze.

"Um." She looks back in her place "come in?" She asks her thoughts scattered. He walks in with his hands in his peacoat. He looks around and she closes the door and looks at him.

"I came to give you something you left at the White House." He turns slowly and looks at her.

"I'm actually glad you are here" she says right after him. He looks at her curiously.

"I was serious Olivia we can't keep playing this game."

"Who says I want to play a game. I need to tell you something." She leans against door and watches him. He pulls out a necklace she had left with him months ago. She looks at him and reaches out and takes it.

"What's this?" She looks at it.

"It's the necklace you gave me" he says.

"Yes I GAVE you." He walks over and puts his hand on the door knob.

"I'm letting go of you Olivia" she gets off the door and he looks at her.

"You had something to tell me" he says quietly. She looks at him and shakes her head.

"No" he nods and opens the door and looks back at her. She holds in her tears at he walks out her door and out her life.

**Aww:( sadness..well that is the end of this chapter my loves..review please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys here is an update. It is short and I'm sorry I have kinda lost muse for this story so help me out with ideas by reviewing. Thanks guys and as always enjoy:)

Fitz walks out of Olivia's house with a heavy heart. He never thought leaving her, finally leaving her would be so hard. He walks into the elevator and Tom presses the down button. He waits for the elevator to stop and let him out. He feels like he is suffocating and if he doesn't get out the building soon he will end up right back in Olivia's apartment begging her to take him back. But he can't to that to her. He has hurt her so much she has to know she is finally free. When the elevator stops he is met with man with several bags in his hands.

"Tom help him" Fitz says. Tom nods and walks over to the man.

"Let me help you with that sir" Tom says taking a few bags.

"Oh man Vo didn't tell me there was service like this." Caleb says walking in the elevator.

"Is that your wife" Caleb looks back.

"Oh man your the president, whoa would my sister get a kick out of this" Fitz smiles.

"Nice to meet you..." Fitz sticks out his hand.

"Caleb" Caleb finishes for him and shakes his hand.

"Well Caleb is this your floor?" Fitz says and Caleb nods. He steps out and Fitz almost follows him and goes to Olivia's place but he stops himself.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. President." Caleb says taking the bags from Tom. Fitz smiles and nods.

"The pleasure is all mine Caleb." Caleb smiles and thanks Tom before walking away. Fitz watches him as the elevator door closes.

Caleb walks into Olivia's apartment.

"Liv you are not going to believe you I just saw." Caleb stops but doesn't hear his sister. He sets the bags down on the couch. "Liv?" He doesn't hear anything until a crash comes from her room. Caleb takes off running towards her room and sees Olivia curled up in the corner, her knees to her chest and her eyes puffy. Caleb halts his running and takes in his sister. He walks over to her carefully and gets on his knees slowly.

"Liv?" He whispers touching his sister shoulder. "Liv?" She doesn't respond but she looks at him.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell him. I'm weak Caleb" Caleb's eyes start to tear as he watches his sister struggle with the weight of the world on her shoulders. He wish he had a hold of the bastard that made her feel like this. He pulls her to him carefully and runs her back soothing her. Olivia lays against her brothers chest with no tears. She has run out of them. She just lays there taking in the comfort.

"You just have to march up to him and tell him Olivia. No small talk or anything just tell him." Caleb whispers. "You can't keep this secret forever" he kisses her head and Olivia closes her eyes letting sleep take over.

When Olivia wakes up she is in her bed with the blankets wrapped around her securely. She stands up and opens her curtain slightly to see that it is raining. She picks up her phone and dials Cyrus. She hears him answer but doesn't give him a chance to greet her.

"I need a meeting" she says going to her closet.

"A meeting Liv, he is finally getting back on track, letting me back in" Cyrus says looking at some paperwork.

"Cyrus a meeting. I don't care where or when, but a meeting." Cyrus sighs into the phone.

"Today at the White House, I will schedule something between me and him so Mellie doesn't sniff out. 1:30 Liv and you will have ten minutes so whatever star crossed lover shit you have to get out, do it fast" Olivia lets him finish before hanging up and getting ready. At 1 after she is dressed and fed and puts in her heels.

"I have to go into work really quickly Caleb. Try to clean the kitchen while I am gone" she walks over and grabs her purse and Caleb looks at her from the couch.

"Fine. Why are you going again." Olivia stops and looks at him.

"Case." Caleb nods and lays back in the couch.

"Have fun. Oh and don't forget to threaten Kim Jong Un I'm sure all he need is a snickers and he will be just fine" Caleb laughs as he hears the door close with no comment from his sister.

At 1:20 Olivia is already at the White House gates checking in. She gives her self five minutes and then walks to the oval and see Cyrus waiting. He stands up as soon as he sees her.

"Took you long enough" she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not late" she whispers to him. He waits until 1:30 on the dot before walking into the oval.

"Mr. President a moment?" Fitz turns away from the window and sets his glass of juice down on the desk.

"Cyrus you scheduled a meeting, what is the emergency." Fitz says as he sits in his chair. Olivia walks in the oval and closes the door. Fitz feels a pang of guilt as she looks at him with pain.

"Cy?" Fitz says as Cyrus walks to the door.

"Ten minutes Liv" Olivia nods and looks back at him. Cyrus leaves the oval and Olivia looks back at Fitz.

"Olivia-" Fitz starts but Olivia cuts him off.

"I don't have the time nor patience." She pulls out the DVD of their child's heart beat and puts it on the desk. "That is a recording of a babies heart beat. That baby is inside of me and you are the father. That price of paper is a DNA test proving you are the father. Don't worry my doctor will not release any information. As far as I care you can be apart of this as little or as much as you want but just know Fitz if you only come around once a year then just don't come at all, I can not explain to my child why his or her father is never around." Olivia starts to walk out.

"I would have never asked for a DNA test Olivia" Olivia looks back at Fitz.

"Goodbye Fitz" she smiles softly and walks out the oval as Cyrus walks in. Fitz sits down at his desk and turns his chair towards the window. This was it. His dream is coming true he is going to have the family he always wanted with Olivia. Why wasn't he as happy as he always expected to be.

"Fitz?" He turns around to see Mellie standing at the door and he remembers. Olivia will never fully be his until he get out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello, sorry for the delay. I'm closing out the year and final have me running around with my hair on fire! Can you believe Thursdays episode! Ugh I can't wait but my goal  
Guys is to update Thursdays so please keep me up in that goal what ever it take and as always enjoy!

Fitz taps his pencil against the desk as he reads over the paper he is supposed to sign. He looks up from the paper for the hundredth time to look at the phone. He stares at it and stops tapping the pencil. He rolls over his wrist to look at his watch. It has been almost an hour since Olivia for our of her doctors appointment and she was supposed to call. It was sort of an unspoken agreement since he found out that she would call before and after appointments since he couldn't be there. He looks up from his watch and back at the phone. He stares at it before setting the pencil down and picking up the phone.

"Secure line" he says when his secretary answers. He hears a dial tone and he dials Olivia's number. It rings a few times before she answers.

"What." She says into the phone. He can hear there is a smile on her face.

"Hey how was it." Fitz says wiping his hands on his pants. They are sweating from anticipation. Today she found out if it was a boy or a girl and he was dying to know.

"Oh hey Fitz can I call you back I'm at the baby store." She says before giggling and whispering to someone.

"I want to know Liv." He says his voice shaky.

"Ya I will tell you later." She says as she laughs.

"Liv that's my baby I want to know." He says anger rising. What the hell does she have to be laughing about?

"I have to go Fitz." She hangs up and Fitz keeps the phone to his ear before slamming it down. He was so sick of this no fucks attitude she was giving him. He was sick of getting the run a round. He tolerated it because he understood he hurt her but now it was just bullshit. He stands up and grabs his jacket and walks to the oval door.

"Lauren, tell Tom and Hal we are on the move!" He walks out his office and to the car where it is already waiting. He gets in and dials the number.

"Well well look who has the time to call his baby brother." Johnny Fitz's brother answers.

"Johnny I need a favor." Fitz says.

"Well it depends on what it is." Johnny gets up from his desk.

"I need you to grab a few baby things for me" he says looking out the window.

"Whoa ice queen is pregnant again. Damn Fitzy boy your swimmers sure can swim" Johnny laughs.

"No it's for Olivia." Fitz says shifting.

"You mean the fine piece if ass that was in the trail with you. Damn who is the lucky bastard that got to that." Anger fills Fitz but it subsides as he remembers his brother doesn't know about the affair with Olivia.

"Just do it and I will fill you in." Fitz says as Johnny agrees and Fitz tell his driver where to go. Fitz hangs up the phone and debates on if he should call Olivia but she hung up so she gets the luxury of finding him at her door. He meets Johnny twenty minutes later in front of an abounded building.

"President of the United States found lurking around an abounded apartment building with suspicious man." Johnny walks over to his brother shaking his hand before hugging him.

"The items you requested." Fitz takes the bag and looks at the different bibs for girls and boys and looks at Johnny.

"Thanks man I owe you. Big" Fitz hands the bag to Tom before looking back at Johnny.

"No need to thanks me just call every once in a while." Johnny smiles before walking to his car. Fitz watches as he drives off before getting into his car and starting towards Olivia's. He opens the bag again and picks up a small bib that's days daddy's little princess. He runs his thumb over the print and a soft smile comes across his face. He was sharing a baby with Olivia, his dream coming true. He sets the bib back in the bag before looking out the window. As they approach her apartment he starts to get nervous. What if she just slams the door on him. It wouldn't be shocking but none the less it would kill him inside. They pull up and Tom opens his door. He walks in and to the elevator. The ride up is a blur as his mind and heart races. He gets off the elevator at her floor and walks to her door. He raises his hand to knock but her laughter stops him. He smiles and listens to the soft jazz play in the back ground and her hearty laughs leave her body. He can already visualize what she looks like. He knows she is glowing and in casual clothes, maybe even cooking. The thought of Olivia being domestic makes his smile even bigger. He knocks on the door and waits. He hears footsteps before the door opens.

"Liv." Fitz says as he takes her in. He was right about her clothes and she look absolutely breath taking.

"Fitz wha-" Fitz puts his hand up and take out two bibs.

"You tell me Liv daddy's little princess or mummy's little charmer" he smiles.  
000

That's all for this chapter guys. I don't know if it should be a boy or girl. So far int stories Liv had always had a boy but for this one I'm not sure so please please give me feedback:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys it has been to long. Are there any readers out there? Scandal archive has been slow ever since the season finale. Are we still recovering. I know I am, I started writing a story because of that last scene. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always enjoy:)

Olivia looks at Fitz with no emotion.

"Why are you here?" She says looking at the bibs.

"I want to know what we are having Liv, it's my right."

"You lost that right Fitz when you decided to screw me over." She starts to close the door but Fitz stops her.

"God dammit Liv I apologized."

"Oh since you apologized everything is supposed to be forgiven. I'm supposed to forget anything has even happened."

"I never said that"

"It's what you insinuated. Can you just leave." She looks at him.

"No. Come on Liv I just want an answer."

"Why is this so important to you? It's crazy that you are the one begging me to forgive and forget and I'm the one saying piss off." Olivia finishes by slamming the door in Fitz's face. He stands there and looks back at Tom.

"Well that didn't work." Tom smirks and looks down at his feet. Fitz looks back at the door and knocks. He waits before Olivia opens the door.

"Are you done?" He asks her. She looks at him in disbelief.

"Am I done thinking you are douche? No. Am I done wanting to strangle you? No." Olivia puts her hands on her hips.

"No are you done acting like a child?" He says mocking her position.

"Oh I'm the child? I'm not the child I just don't give two fucks anymore. I'm done caring for a man who jerks me around." She says tears building up. Fitz freezes when her words hit him. She doesn't care anymore. He looks at her his face softening.

"Liv-"

"Hey Liv I need to run out for a second." Caleb interrupts Fitz unknowingly as he walks up to his sister. Olivia wipes the tears that have fallen down her face and smiles at him.

"Ok." She smiles and Caleb touches her shoulder before looking up at Fitz.

"Holy shit. Liv this was the guy who helped me. I told you the President was here." Caleb sticks his hand out.

"Good to see you again Me. President." Fitz shakes his hand firmly.

"You to." He smiles and Caleb looks at Liv.

"Did you come to congratulate Liv." Caleb wraps his arm around her shoulder.

"I did she was just about to tell me the sex." Fitz tells Caleb. Olivia looks up and glares at him harshly. Fitz ignores her and looks at Caleb with his award winning smile.

"Well Liv should you do the honors." Caleb smiles down at her.

"You know what, yes but you needed to get something." She reminds him.

"Oh yeah, well I will leave you to it." Caleb kisses her temple.

"Good to see you again Mr. President." Caleb says shaking his hand again.

"Please call me Fitz." Caleb smiles and looks at Olivia.

"I'm on a first name bases with the fucking president." He laughs and walks away.

Olivia watches him get in the elevator before looking at Fitz.

"Go. Please before he gets back." Olivia says pleading now in her voice.

"Is that who you are using Olivia" Fitz demands, anger in his eyes.

"What the fuck does that mean, he is my brother." Olivia says anger returning.

"You are telling people your brother is the father?"

"What? No, my brother is here to help me."

"But I can help you. I don't get it Olivia."

"He gets to help because he isn't a selfish prick." Liv walks away from the door and farther into her apartment leaving the door open for Fitz.

"I get it, you are mad but dammit that's my baby, out love created something bigger than our issues." Fitz says walking into her apartment. Olivia laughs bitterly and turns to face him.

"Our love didn't create shit. Your inability to keep it in your pants is the reason why I'm pregnant." Olivia glares hard at him causing him to look away.

"I'm trying to make things right Olivia an you just keep pushing me away."

"Fitz I have another life to look after. I can't live a life were every day my baby asks me where is daddy or who is my daddy. I can't live a life where my child asks me why daddy doesn't love it. I just can't Fitz. I can't do this knowing you aren't all in. Life is to hard already." Olivia cries tears falling down her face.

"Liv, please you aren't even giving me a chance." Fitz says walking towards her more.

"Because there isn't anymore chances to give. Goodnight Fitz" Olivia walks over to the door and holds its open. Fitz hangs his head in defeat as he walks over to the door.

"If you aren't going to let me in the babies life, can I at least know what it is." Fitz says softly.

"A girl." Olivia says as she looks down at her feet. Tears well in his eyes as he walks out he apartment. She was right. He can't just be in and out of a child's life. It wasn't fair. He hears the door close and he turns to face it. He has to do something. As he gets escorted back to the car he runs his thumb across the sowing that says daddies little princess on it. He imagines what their little girl would look like an that's something he can't miss.

So guys what did you think? What should Fitz do? Is Olivia to hard on him? What should the baby be named? What about Mellie and the other kids? Leave it all in your review and tell me what you want to see happen next :)


End file.
